El Plan
by lemwimsen
Summary: Observa la flor, la única flor que ha podido conservar. Es el primer punto de su plan, y ya se está yendo al traste. OS/Trimberly. Basada en la película de 2017.


**No he podido evitarlo. Me vi la peli hace nada y estas dos no han parado de darme vueltas en la cabeza... No pido perdón xD**

* * *

Observa la flor, la única flor que ha podido conservar.

No es suficiente y lo sabe.

No es suficiente, como ella.

Tenía más, tenía todo un ramo multicolor. Y ahora solo tiene una simple flor, la superviviente a ese choque con un desconocido en la calle.

Suspira.

Parece una metáfora de su vida.

Es la única flor superviviente y, pese a todo, está torcida, y ha perdido un par de pétalos.

La agarra, como si su vida dependiese de ella.

Bueno, su vida depende de ella.

Vale, es un poco dramático, pero es lo que siente. Y se lo puede permitir, es una adolescente, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ponerse dramática. Dejadla en paz.

Además, ¡qué coño! ¡Es una super heroína que ha salvado la maldita ciudad! Si se quiere poner dramática por el hecho de que su plan (el mismo que lleva pensando y repensando durante semanas, planeando todos los acontecimientos hasta no dejar ni un solo cabo sin atar) se ha ido al garete al girar una esquina y chocarse con un tío/armario andante que, encima, le ha culpado del choque… bueno, que si se quiere poner dramática por ello, puede.

No sabe qué hacer, no sabe si seguir con el plan, coger el coche y seguir paso a paso cada uno de los puntos escritos en un cuaderno amarillo que guarda bajo el colchón (con croquis de colores y todo, Billy estaría orgulloso de ella) y que ha titulado "Operación Pedirle una Cita a Kim".

Sí, no estaba muy inspirada cuando le dio el nombre a la operación. Estaba entre exámenes, con el costado dolorido por la batalla de turno contra uno de los monstruos de Rita y, para colmo, no conseguía concentrarse en sus apuntes. La cara sonriente de su compañera no paraba (ni para hoy en día) de interrumpir sus pensamientos, junto con las palabras que Zack le había soltado previamente en uno de los entrenamientos.

"Vais a ser la pareja perfecta"

Recuerda haber fruncido el ceño, preparándose para parar un ataque de su amigo y compañero de equipo.

"No sé de qué hablas."

"De Kim y de ti. Cuando empecéis a salir, vais a ser la pareja perfecta. Dos tías buenas pilladas la una por la otr…"

La frase no llegó a terminarse. No después de que Zack la golpease en toda la cara, al haberse quedado ella paralizada por la bomba que el Power Ranger negro acababa de soltar.

Después no hubo tiempo para hablar, Kim y Jason se acercaron rápidamente para ver qué había pasado (aún recuerda a Kim apartándole las manos de la cara para cerciorarse de que no tenía la nariz rota. Y el golpe que la Power Ranger rosa le dio tras preguntarle Trini si era grave, y si volvería a tocar el piano), seguido del ataque a Angel Groove por parte del maldito monstruo.

Total, que ahí estaba horas después, intentando estudiar para uno de sus exámenes, incapaz de concentrarse al intentar saber qué se le había pasado a Zack por la cabeza para soltar esa bomba durante el entrenamiento, al tiempo que su mente no paraba de enumerar y recordar cada una de las sonrisas que Kim le había dedicado hasta ese momento.

Dando su tarde de estudio por imposible, decidió hacer una lista con dos columnas. Una, motivos por los que Kim es completa e irrefutablemente heterosexual. Dos, motivos por los que Kim podría, quizás, tal vez, en un universo paralelo, sentir cierta atracción por su mismo sexo.

No sirvió de mucho.

Por ello, y tras una conversación vía móvil con Zack para que le aclarase más su comentario, ambos decidieron que, ante la aparente posibilidad de que Kim pudiese quizás, tal vez, a lo mejor, si se alineasen los planetas, sentir algo por su mismo sexo (más concretamente por Trini, al ver como la Power Ranger rosa miraba a la amarilla cuando la primera creía que nadie más la miraba, además de cómo no paraba de buscar excusas para quedar las dos juntas, tal y como Zack no paraba de repetirle), Trini debía tener un plan no sólo para demostrarle a Kim la realidad de su (supuesta) orientación sexual, si no para pedirle una cita.

De ahí el plan en el cuaderno.

Plan que ayer decidió llevar a cabo.

¿Por qué? Porque últimamente Kim había añadido a su ritual post entrenamiento el cambiarse de ropa frente a Trini.

Así, sin más.

La primera vez le pilló por sorpresa completamente.

Un segundo está comentándole a Kim que le apetece ir a Krispy Kreme a por unos donus y, al siguiente, abdominales y pechos por todas partes, y su hilo de pensamiento a tomar por saco.

Sólo consiguió volver a la realidad cuando Kim le lanzó a la cara la camiseta que se acababa de quitar. Y, pese al comentario de "límpiate esas babas", la Power Ranger rosa volvió a cambiarse frente a ella en tras los siguientes entrenamientos.

Punto que Zack había escrito en mayúsculas en la segunda columna de su lista, rebautizada por su compañero Ranger como "motivos por los que Kim no sólo es gay, si no que está colada por Power Bolli amarilla".

Por eso, porque la lista llenaba ya cuatro hojas, y porque los sentimientos (y hormonas, hay que ser justos) de Trini ya no aguantaban más, la Power Ranger amarilla había decidido poner en marcha el plan. Sin decirle una sola palabra a Zack, porque era un amigo genial, pero no necesita más presión, gracias.

Primer punto, ramo de flores.

Lo típico, sí. Pero tras horas y horas investigando a base de ver pelis románticas (tantas que había tenido que soportar varios interrogatorios materno filiales…), todos coincidían en que las flores eran un primer paso perfecto para la perfecta seducción.

Eso y que Kim se merece el mejor ramo de flores que pudiese encontrar.

El mismo ramo que está ahora esparcido en el suelo calles atrás (ha seguido andando para no terminar dejando KO al armario andante ese).

Vuelve a suspirar, mirando su única flor, y decidiendo que no merece la pena intentarlo.

Es un signo, es el maldito universo diciéndole que no va a salir bien, que ni lo intente.

Entra en casa, ignorando la voz de su padre diciéndole algo (aunque parte de su cerebro le dice que es importante) y dirigiéndose sin pausa hasta su habitación.

Y se detiene en la puerta.

Clavada en su sitio, al ver a la persona que menos espera en su habitación.

No, P!nk no. La otra persona que menos espera en estos momentos.

Kim.

Kim con un cuaderno amarillo en las manos.

Kim leyendo SU cuaderno amarillo.

Oh, oh…

…

El corazón le va a mil por hora, y siente el pecho oprimido. ¿Esto es lo que se siente en un ataque al corazón? Luego lo busca en Google.

Vale, si da un paso atrás y dos a la izquierda, podrá irse sin que la Power Ranger rosa la vea, y desaparecer de Angel Groove.

Una vida en la carretera a base de autoestop, tal vez hasta llegar al típico pueblo perdido en medio de la nada. Sí, lo ve, un futuro como camarera sirviendo cafés, hamburguesas y trozos de tarta caseros.

\- ¿Trini?

Vuelve al presente, a Kim observándola con sonrisa divertida y… nervios. ¿Eso son nervios? ¿Está nerviosa?

\- Trini -repite su nombre, bajando la mirada al cuaderno-. ¿Qué es…?

No termina la pregunta.

Vale.

Ahora o nada.

Oye la voz de Zack en su cabeza, animándola con su "¡Tú puedes, tigre! ¿Lo pillas? ¿Por qué tu Zord es un dientes de sable? ¿Eh?"

Así que entra en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella (no desea que ningún miembro de su familia presencie o interrumpa lo que va a pasar) y presentándole la solitaria flor.

\- Sea cual sea tu respuesta, la aceptaré y respetaré, no deseo perder nuestra amistad… Kimberly Hart, ¿deseas salir conmigo?

Y calla.

Esperando.

Ve a Kim ladear la cabeza.

No responde.

¿Por qué no responde?

\- Depende -contesta por fin.

Trini frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Tu plan es este? -le pregunta Kim, levantando el cuaderno.

Trini asiente, tragando saliva.

\- Es un buen plan, muy detallado. ¿Billy te ha ayudado?

Trini niega.

\- Sólo Zack, y con algunos detalles.

\- ¿Zack?

\- Zack.

Kim sonríe.

\- A mí me ha ayudado Jason -suelta la Power Ranger rosa.

Y Trini pestañea un par de veces.

¿Ayudado? ¿A qué?

Y su cara debe ser un libro abierto, porque Kim deja el cuaderno sobre la cama (donde ha debido encontrarlo, ahora que lo piensa, porque no recuerda haberlo guardado antes de ir a por las flores) y la ve coger su mochila, que no ha visto hasta ahora, de la cual saca una caja de bombones. Que le ofrece.

\- Supuse que te iba más el dulce que las flores -sonríe Kim, con un ligero rubor que desarma por completo a Trini.

Y la desarma tanto que ve como Kim le coge la flor de la mano, dándole la caja de bombones, que Trini pega a su pecho.

\- Siento que sólo sea una flor. Me he chocado con un tío y el ramo… es la única que ha sobrevivido… lo siento.

Kim niega.

\- Es perfecta.

Siente como la sangre le sube a la cara. Aunque no le da tiempo a procesar el hecho de que se está poniendo roja, porque Kim avanza, entrando en su espacio personal, agarrando con ambas manos el cuello de su chaqueta amarilla, y atrayéndola a ella.

\- Esto no significa que vayas a parar de cambiarte frente a mí tras los entrenamientos, ¿verdad? -se oye decir.

Lo último que oye, un "imbécil" medio susurrado.

Y lo último que ve, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Kim.

Después, sus labios conectan y ya no piensa en nada más que en esos fuegos artificiales que explotan en su cerebro.

…

Tendría que haber ido a por las flores muuuucho antes.

…

Mañana le choca los cinco a Zack.


End file.
